Dark ages
by annemarina
Summary: Medieval time!


Chapter 1

Milo walked through the crowded streets, taking in the heavy aroma from all the hay. He dodged the moving carts all around him. He kept this up until he reached his destination, The Harksford Tavern. He crept in the wooden doors, hoping not to be noticed. He didn't want anyone to notice him, for fear they might not want him there. Albraro, the owner was serving up drinks at the counter. Milo kept edging his way down the wall.

The Tavern was a room about 10x15 feet. The walls were a faded emerald shade; candelabras hanging on the wall and harshly faded paintings. The noise was loud and the people dense but Milo kept pushing forward. He made the mistake of sneezing and Albraro yelled out "Milo, me boy, come give ole Albraro here a greeting." All eyes were on him now.

Milo reluctantly walked to the bar and said "Hello Albraro." Albraro grinned a toothless smile and said, "Long time no see, eh? How are Markus and Dillie holding up?" Dillie was his sister Delia; she was 19 and living with her boyfriend, Markus. They had a little house not far off into the woods.

"Just fine, you do know Delia hates being called Dillie so you shouldn't be calling her that." Milo masked it well, but he knew Albraro wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

"At this point, I reckon she should be called Ditzy 'stead of Dillie. Ain't she been livin' with ole Marky? Rumor has it that she be pregnant."

" Albraro." Milo said with an edge of warning. Why couldn't Albraro bring this up later?

"Ooh, is some one protective of their idiot sister? Should have brought this up later?" Albraro said mockingly. Milo saw in his eyes, he knew he was right about the rumors.

Albraro continued " Hey, ev'ryone, Delia been sleeping with Markus!"

That was when all hell broke loose. People were shouting and moving around. The noise was practically unbearable. Luckily, Milo was able to escape back in the crowd. He pulled his cloak over is head and stood in the corner, waiting to make his escape.

Just then, the wooden doors came slamming open and a girl walked in. She was probably Milo's age, 15 or 16 more likely though, Milo was 17. She had an emerald velvet cloak on, obscuring her face. Her hair was also in her face, keeping her unrecognizable.

From what he could see, her hair was dark black, very straight and long. Most girls didn't have long hair because it was costly to take care off. Guys had long hair to show off and keep messy. Milo had a regular length of hair.

She continued walking until she was up at the bar, staring at the toughest, most drunk, and biggest guy in the village, Briar. Everyone was silent and intently watching.

"You beast!" The girl said, "How dare you rob my father and kidnap my mother! Unbelievable, you owe my father 5 sacks of gold!" Briar was so drunk he wasn't even paying attention.

"In my 17 years of life," Well, Milo thought, I guess she is exactly my age " I have never seen such arrogance!" Her rage came through loud and clear.

Briar finally seemed to register some one speaking to him and looked up, when he saw the cloaked girl, his face changed and he seemed to snap out of his drunkenness. He seemed to recognize the girl and his face seemed like he had and idea. He threw her hood down and Milo caught the gasp in his throat. The girl was Avara.

Chapter 2

Avara had attended school with him in the Kings Palace. Only a few exceptional children were invited to do it. One morning, Avara was gone. The rumors were she was thrown out of the castle for sneaking around at night. The other rumor was the King needed a younger wife so he could have more children and he had fallen in love with her. That he had hid her from the Queen until he had the Queen killed. Milo didn't really believe it, but it was possible. Avara was stunningly gorgeous. She had clear blue eyes and very pale skin. They had been friends.

Milo liked Avara because she was the first girl who had not fallen in love with him at first sight. Milo supposed that he was good-looking. He had wavy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He had been told he had a nice smile.

Milo was glad he had his hood so she wouldn't recognize him.

" Well Hello," Briar said, "Beautiful, young woman, is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is." She said, taking in his drunkenness.

" Well, there is something you can do for me." Briar stood up all of the sudden, put a sack of gold on the bar, one nights rent for the room in the back of the tavern, and dragged Avara back into the room with him. He was muttering " We are going to have fun tonight."

Milo was scared for Avara, Briar was most definitely going the hurt her. He usually did not leave evidence of his crimes. If he did steal from Avara's father and kidnap her mother, Avara might not come out of that room alive.

Milo knew he had to do something, but he wasn't sure what. He raced home and all in one breath told his mother what happened.

"Are you sure you are not just jumping to conclusions? You seem extra worried for this girl; do you have a crush on her? Avara, oh, isn't she your girlfriend from school?"

"Mother!" Milo shouted, "I am not jumping to conclusions! She is just a friend, so I am concerned on her behalf! She is not my girlfriend."

She seemed to ponder this for a moment and said "Let's talk about this over a cup of tea or ale if you prefer." So they did.

As Milo sipped his ale he peered around the cottage. It was small, but very cozy. It was only three rooms, the family room, the room that he and Delia shared, and their parent's room. It was all furnished in wood.

Milo's mother, Margerite, was going to go talk to Albraro to see if she could get into the room, there back up plan being Milo would sneak in while Albraro talked to his mother. Milo was annoyed because his Mother still thought Avara was his girlfriend. _I wouldn't mind that_, Milo thought. Then immediately pushed those thoughts away.

Milo was 18 in a few days, so he was supposed to pick a wife soon; after all, this was the new, modern, 1397.

They arrived at the tavern and suddenly Milo remembered that he hadn't told his mother about Albraro's remark on Delia. Milo's mother hardly ever left home, so no one in the tavern knew her. Milo thought he got his good looks from her. She had dark brown hair like Milo, and piercing green eyes. Rita, as her friends called her, was 40 and many guys liked her. Some one even whistled when they walked into the tavern. She walked up to the bar and Milo trailed behind her.

Chapter 3

Milo followed his Mother to the bar and Mikus, Albraro's hired hand, was working at the bar. Milo's Mother was two paces ahead of him and Mikus didn't seem to realize that she wasn't there for a drink.

Margerite walked right up to Mikus and said, "Where is Albraro? Tell him that Margeritre needs to speak to him on the topic of a pressing matter."


End file.
